


you are the petals that i would never let go

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, characters might be OOC, emo seonghwa, florist hongjoong, lots of sappy shit, this is just.. very romantic and fluffy, yes i was inspired by that one (1) ig post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: to hongjoong, seonghwa may look like a tough wall; someone who didn’t listen, but inside he’s a beautiful flower, always blooming so brightly.// florist hongjoong and his emo bf seonghwa au
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you are the petals that i would never let go

**Author's Note:**

> surprise a fic that doesn't contain angst (ok only slightly but its not really relevant to the present)
> 
> yes i am the softest for seongjoong and i live for them
> 
> also sorry if some parts are rushed i've been working on this for a few days and i didn't know what else to write :(

the bell rang as seonghwa burst open the door for the shop. 

“seonghwa, i told you to be gentle-!” hongjoong yelled from the back room.

“sorry, i’ll remember next time!” seonghwa replied nonchalantly. 

“next time meaning never…” hongjoong mumbled under his breath before he finished up tying off several bouquets that a customer had ordered and rushed him to finish.

he exited the room to greet his tall boyfriend, unsurprised to see him wearing full on black and playing with a lollipop stick in his mouth. he himself was sporting his usual clear-framed glasses and a cute white beanie, accompanying his usual beige apron.

“everytime you walk in I swear that someone broke into the shop.. but it’s just you being rough!” hongjoong pouted but there wasn’t anger in his voice, just the same old scolding he would give to his boyfriend every time he visited.

seonghwa knew he kept doing it, but it was just how he was. he was rough with everything, unless it was the tiny little man standing in front of him who was oh so endearing. they made for an unusual pair - the emo punk kid in the block and the tiny blonde florist around the corner who had a gift for flowers.

hongjoong grew up surrounded by flowers, having inherited the shop from his mother. he was taught that whatever he does, he needs to use a gentle hand. act as if everything is so delicate and would break at your touch. so that’s why he was so confused as to why he was in love with a man that throws people around in the streets on a weekly basis.

no, seonghwa didn’t pick fights, but people would pick fights with him just for his attitude. hongjoong  _ did _ suggest that he should wear some lighter clothes and not piss off everyone he meets.. but seonghwa refused to wear anything other than the colour black. paired with the chains around his neck, his dyed black hair and his  stupid dark makeup, hongjoong really wonders how does seonghwa just have the time for this everyday, as he would just put on plain makeup for the day. not that he was complaining, because whoever seonghwa was he would still love him the same.

as a cautious person, it took a while for hongjoong to even let seonghwa set foot into the shop. the shorter was concerned and had to tell seonghwa that no, you can’t just rip the flowers out of their arrangements to look and  _ no,  _ you absolutely cannot smoke in the shop. they opted for having coffee dates or walks in the park (which seonghwa didn’t like, but he would do anything for the little man) instead. 

it was funny how they met, and how if they didn’t bother to learn the names of each other they would have never gotten to where they are now. 

that one summer several years ago, when hongjoong was still new to working full-time and was late running an order, he bumped into this tall man who looked like he just stepped out of a shadow. falling on his butt, he dropped the flowers he was holding, lucky they were just deliveries from a supplier. sticking his tongue out at the other who scoffed at him, he picked them up and quickly returned them back to their original position in the box.

“you could’ve helped, idiot!” hongjoong probably would’ve been less mad, but being stressed and then having a rude guy knock you over? yeah, that did it for him. 

“pff, are you a child, tomato head?” the taller one snorted as he walked away. 

“wha- you can’t be that much older than me, curtain bangs! i’ve gotta run, but if you ever need to send flowers to someone for some reason here’s my card.” huffing, hongjoong shoved a small card to seonghwa who took it in surprise. 

honestly, hongjoong had no idea what was running through his mind except that he knew he was definitely affected by that man’s coolness, who he now knows as his boyfriend. his boyfriend who was only a few months older than him, but has already experienced a lot more. he was lucky that seonghwa considered to visit him again in the first place.

though seonghwa looks like he’s going through his emo phase a bit late, he just feels comfortable wearing black and not standing out. hongjoong changed that a little bit, and made him more comfortable to be close to someone. the taller never really liked to talk about himself, or talk in general, but he did admit to being harsh to others so he didn’t have to be hurt again. and that’s where his tiny boyfriend swore to protect him from anyone who dared to touch seonghwa and his delicate feelings. 

to hongjoong, seonghwa may look like a tough wall; someone who didn’t listen, but inside he’s a beautiful flower, always blooming so brightly. just like the flowers he sold with utmost care, he cared for seonghwa like the wrong touch would break him. the smaller knew that seonghwa was way stronger than him but that didn’t stop him from treating seonghwa like a tiny child.

and seonghwa, he had no idea how he fell for hongjoong. but there was something about him, something so endearing about how he gets excited at the new ideas he gets in the middle of dates; how creative he is, and the amount of love he gives to seonghwa. in the form of actions rather than words, the black-haired male hoped he returned his love well enough. doubts still constantly fiddled with his mind, but hongjoong made himself a home to replace it. hongjoong picked him up from his inner dark place, and for that the taller will always be grateful to his little sunshine.

though they make for an unusual pair on the streets, their hearts intertwine perfectly with each other. no matter what anyone else says, looks definitely don’t define someone. and it’s evident in hongjoong’s cute half-skirts that he would wear occasionally, along with seonghwa’s plain black hood that looked worn out but still stylish. hongjoong proposed that one day he would make an entire outfit for seonghwa, and that the flowers he would hold would suit perfectly for their wedding, a dream of black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> end ! i hope u enjoyed it, maybe leave some comments?
> 
> also please vote for ateez on mama and stream inception !!!


End file.
